This invention relates to a laminate structure and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a solid laminate structure, such as a gear assembly and a lock assembly.
Laminate structures are commonly used to create solid metal assemblies, such as a gear or a lock. Generally, the structure is formed by stacking a series of lamina, such as thin sheets of metal, on each other to a desired configuration. The sheets of metal are then held together by a rivet or by a mating feature on each sheet. This method of manufacture is significantly faster than a machining or cutting operation that may be used instead to create a solid structure.
The prior art technique for holding lamina together has its drawbacks, however. The structure may not be as strong as a solid structure that is machined. Moreover, subsequent operations to the assembled laminated stack are limited because these operations may loosen the lamina thereby negatively affecting the structural integrity of the assembly. In addition, over time, the lamina may loosen, again impacting the strength of the solid structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of fabricating a strong, machinable, solid laminate structure.